1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dipole antenna including a substrate, and at least two electrodes and feed lines disposed on one surface of the substrate and generating a signal, radiated in a direction parallel to the one surface of the substrate, from a current supplied by the feed lines and flowing through the electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communications system has been prominent as a necessary core technology in a modern society, and is included in many electronic devices to provide communications to users according to various standardizations. In particular, with the recent development of wireless communications technologies, capable of transmitting and receiving data at rapid speeds, in addition to the wireless communications of voice data, the use ratio of a wireless communications technology has been gradually expanded, based on portable devices such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, notebook computers, and the like.
In portable devices, such as mobile phones, tablet PC, or the like, a wireless communications system may necessarily need to be included, and may be handled as the most fundamental technology. However, cases in which wireless communications systems have been included in products such as home appliances, or the like, in addition to portable devices, have recently increased. In particular, in consideration of product slimness, in the case of an antenna applied to recent portable devices and home appliances, a patch antenna having a flat type structure has mainly been used.
However, when such a patch antenna is applied to portable devices, due to the characteristics thereof (front radiation) in which a signal is radiated to a front of a device, vertically with regard to a radiation electrode, portable devices need to be stood upright when wireless communications are intended to be performed therewith. Otherwise, communications sensitivity may be degraded. In addition, when a patch antenna having a multilayer structure is applied to ultra-thin products such as portable devices, a flat display device, or the like, the patch antenna may have an excessively large thickness within a limited form factor. Therefore, it may be difficult to apply a patch antenna to ultra-thin products.